


One Foot, Then the Other

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Ice Skating, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: "While Kyouko was competent away from the edge of the rink, Mukuro skated leagues above her. She charged around with an aggressive air to her, fists clenched, eyes narrowed. People stayed out of her way warily to avoid crashing into the ice while she powered on, uninterrupted. So far, Mukuro had claimed zero victims.So far."Kyouko didn’t learn much more about Mukuro that day except that she wanted to.





	One Foot, Then the Other

Of all their classmates, Kyouko felt that she knew Mukuro the least well, so on Makoto’s recommendation, she invited Mukuro to the local ice rink and was somewhat surprised when Mukuro agreed to it. 

“Are you almost ready?” asked Mukuro.

Kyouko lifted her head and finished tying her laces without glancing down. Mukuro stared at Kyouko, stood tall and balanced in her skates. Behind her head, faded white fingerprints dotted the bright blue sky here and there, the clouds’ softness a stark contrast to Mukuro’s solemn expression.

“I’m ready now,” said Kyouko. She rose up, wobbling slightly, arms raised either side of her at curtsey height.

A muscle quivered in Mukuro’s cheek as she clenched her lips, and Kyouko caught a glimpse of the smirk that started to slip free before Mukuro could turn her head away.

“Let’s go then,” said Mukuro, and she marched over to the gate. Kyouko shuffled after her, not as quickly, not as fluidly.

This time, they didn’t have to share the rink with many people. Two weeks ago, their class visited, not for a school trip but as a group of friends. Most of the class breezed around the rink in a clockwise direction, following the advice of the person who ran the rink, while a few hobbled around the edges unless someone grabbed their hand, like how Aoi grabbed Chihiro’s.

On this occasion, Kyouko and Mukuro only knew each other.

While Kyouko was competent away from the edge of the rink, Mukuro skated leagues above her. She charged around with an aggressive air to her, fists clenched, eyes narrowed. People stayed out of her way warily to avoid crashing into the ice while she powered on, uninterrupted. So far, Mukuro had claimed zero victims.

So far.

Kyouko watched, holding onto the barrier..

Some time later, Mukuro skidded to a stop beside her.

“Why are you just standing there? I know you know how to skate,” she told Kyouko.

“I’m fine just observing you,” Kyouko replied, tucking some hair behind her ear.

Mukuro’s lips thinned. “What does that mean?”

Kyouko’s hand hovered by her ear. She paused and folded her arms over her chest.

“Don’t look too into it,” said Kyouko with a shrug, and she looked away. “How you skate drew my attention... It’s very passionate.”

“Well, you’re giving me the creeps.” Mukuro seized Kyouko’s hand and tugged. Kyouko leaned into the movement and followed, too surprised to do anything but.

The pair didn’t hurtle around the rink at the pace that Mukuro did by herself, but they travelled faster than Kyouko was used to. For a while, Kyouko could keep up, but then her blade met the ice at a bad angle and she veered off to the side.

Fortunately, Mukuro sprung into action and saved Kyouko, holding her in a dip.

They gazed at each other. Mukuro turned pink first, but warmth was creeping up Kyouko’s neck.

Kyouko didn’t learn much more about Mukuro that day except that she wanted to.


End file.
